Prior to the accomplishment of the present invention, we found that various N-cyano-carboximidamide compounds had a hypotensive activity, a vasodilating effect and the like (as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 163061/1991 and 218343/1991). However, more excellent novel antihypertensive or antianginal agents are strongly demanded when the various conditions of diseases, the quality of life, that is, the support and improvement of patients' daily life, side effects of drugs and the like are taken into consideration.